Light in the Dark
by TheDragonSaver
Summary: When everything seems to be lost, Spyro and Cynder have to push though and defeat Malefor. Even in times that seem the darkest, a torch in the night and pierce though with its light. (one-shot written for Unattainable Dream's August 2019 Prompt challenge) An expansion on the ending of "Dawn of the Dragon"


**This one-shot here is for Unattainable Dream's June 2019 Prompt Challenge. I'm really enjoying doing these kinds of challenges. A nice break from my more story-heavy endeavors. This time, I'll be going into another one of my favorite series, Spyro the Dragon!**

* * *

Prompt: "Torches" by X Ambassadors

_I recommend listening to the song above while reading this chapter. It's pretty good!_

They thought it was over. After their final attack against the Dark Master, Spyro and Cynder believed that Malefor would be defeated. But in his final moments, he made one last attempt to make his plan complete.

"I won't lose to mere children!" Malefor cried, even as spirits of dragons past surrounded him. "If the world wants me gone, then I'll take the world with me!"

The Dark Master let out a beam of Convexity, firing it straight into the core of the planet. The purple gem started to sputter and spark with energy, eventually turning it dark and distorted.

"He's turning the planet's core into a Dark Crystal!" Cynder realized.

"We've got to stop him!" Spyro replied.

"I will remake this world in my own image," Malefor said. "And that starts with the two of you!" He turned his power against the two heroes, enveloping them in dark energy and forcing them to the floor.

"No… not again…" Cynder says weakly, her scales turning pitch black as the dark power overtakes her.

"I won't… let you… win!" Spyro cries, struggling over to where Cynder is, even as his own scales become dark and corrupted.

"Why resist, Spyro?" Malefor taunts. He floats into the air, his dark aura corrupting everything around them. "Even now, as the world falls apart, my influence is spreading, and soon all of your friends will be made to serve me. This is the true purpose of the Purple Dragon: to reshape the world into one that only I can rule over!"

The dark energy swirled like a maelstrom, dark lightning shooting around and corrupting everything it touches. Spyro looked down at Cynder, fully consumed by the darkness, as his own body starts to give out, everything being consumed by the black, leaving only Malefor alone. The Dark Master laughs at his victory, only to stop when he sees a faint light below him.

"No… I won't give up now!" Spyro shouts, his scales instantly brightening up to a vibrant purple that tore through the darkness around him.

"Even in the end, you still resist me!?" Malefor shouts, firing another beam of darkness.

Suddenly, a stream of black fire blocks the attack, and next to Spyro appears Cynder, the image of her adult, corrupted form protecting both of them. "You're done using others as pawns, Malefor," both Cynders say at the same time.

An arrow flies out of the darkness, and the image of Hunter lands next to the two dragons, with Sparx appearing alongside the Cheetah. "This world is meant for all creatures to live in," Hunter says.

"And you have a problem with that, then get lost!" Sparx taunts.

Soon, more images of Spyro's allies appear beside him: the Atlawas, the moles, the manweersmalls, the cheetahs. The Dragon Guardians each appear in tandem, their respective elements shining as they land.

"Amazing! Spyro's sheer will power appears to have created physical manifestations of all those that have stood by his cause!" Volteer awes.

"Leave the big words for after we win, Volteer," Cyril sighs.

"We're all behind you, Spyro," Terrador affirms.

Finally, standing directly over Spyro, Ignitus appears, his Fire element burning bright. "You were always meant for great things, Spyro, Cynder," he says.

"Ignitus…" Spyro whispers.

"Now fulfill that was always your birthright, together!" Ignitus commands, wings flaring as everyone starts cheering.

"You can do it, Spyro!"

"Kick the Dark Master's butt!"

"Let's go, Cynder!"

"We believe in you!"

Malefor looks on is disbelief. "How is this possible!? The world is mine to control!" he shouts, firing another beam of Convexity at the duo.

Spyro and Cynder both simply wave the beam away, rising into the air as their light glows brighter, cutting through the darkness.

"The world was never yours, Malefor," Cynder says. "It belongs to everyone. We all decide how it grows and changes."

"Not just one person," Spyro finishes. As Malefor starts to look worried for once, and the energy surrounding them grows to a point, the purple dragon looks to his dark companion. "Cynder, if don't make it out this, I just want to say…"

"I know," she replies, her claw grasping his as they close their eyes and focus their power.

The bond the two share grows to a point, sucking in all the light until it finally bursts outward. And like a torch in the darkness, Spyro and Cynder bring about a new world, with one last word echoing in each of their minds.

"I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**A bit cheesy, I know, but the song made me think of having an epic "everyone cheers on the hero" moment! "Torches" made me instantly think of Spyro, and with the Legend games being my childhood, I thought it would be appropriate to expand on the ending of "Dawn of the Dragon" with a bonus scene of Spyro and Cynder being the light that brings a new world out of the darkness of Malefor. I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot!**


End file.
